


legacy

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: how do I describe this ... maybe a catastrophe? or....I don't know...





	1. Chapter 1

Zero is preparing to move to LA. Eventually, he began to realize his boyhood dream. Devils will be the climax of his career.  
It has not been so bad here in Ohio, but it has always been considered a springboard.  
He had to do his best to make use of all his connections to reach the Oscars, but after all, everything like he was expecting.

Zero did not have any scruples to achieve the goal. Like in this case. And with Oscar it was not a bit difficult. He fell to Zero charm after the second meeting. He was already in his mesh now. Sex was not the most enjoyable thing in the world, but Zero knew and for worse. This time it was a necessary evil.

Considering Oscar was married, Zero knew he would keep all this in secret. What they do occasionally at Zero flat is just their thing.

The 30 million Oscar paid for him was too big a digit, to be honest. He was just a rising star. But for Zero it was another proof that Oscar would do anything to keep him and whatever he was looking for would get. The most important of all will always have the instrumentality of securing whatever happens in the future.

Oscar gave him last briefings on how to get into the club that contained short biographies of all he would cooperate with. Most about the coach and players and all their little secrets.

Oscar was aware of the risk of this bond but has never been so crazy for someone. Zero had some weird power over him. Although he was aware that it was not yet time to move to a larger league, Zero convinced him to move him to LA. He agreed primarily because he wanted to be close to him.

For now he did not fear that Zero would be careless. He certainly did not want anyone to know he was a bisexual.

The apartment he rented for him was in the best part of town. Oscar wanted only the best. Of course for himself too when he was here.

When Zero move in, Oscar was coming to speed sex for the first night. Tomorrow will present him at a press conference so Zero quickly dumps him home because he has to rest and shine in full glory. Oscar naturally agrees. Zero takes the game very skillfully.

After his departure, Zero tour the apartment and admire the view of the city. From today begins the life he imagined. The women will be thrown under his feet. He will have everything he wants, and he will do his best to shine in the field.  
For now, everything went smoothly. He take a shower and fall asleep peacefully in his new home.

Tomorrow morning he went to coffee in the nearby caffe. He still enjoys relative anonymity. When he comes back, he can see that Oscar has sent a limo, so he jumps and goes to a new life.

The hall is full of journalists and curious people who want to meet the new LA Devils star. Zero stepped confidently on the stage under the camera flash. The PR service briefly portrays him, so leave him last few word.

Oscar is kept aside until he completes the official part. Zero come down and met with the coach and several players who were here. In the end, he joined Oscar next to which stands the tall young man.

Oscar nodded "Zero, this is my son, Jude. From today he will be your agent. If you need anything, he will be available to you. "

Zero accepts the provided Jude's hand and meets for the first time with those green eyes. He just says "Hi" and feels something he never did. He does not recognize what it is, but knows nothing will be the same from today.


	2. Chapter 2

Now that he met Jude, Zero's relation with Oscar seems to him less and less a good idea.  
Jude is extremely professional and ready for co-operation. Just as Oscar emphasized in his acquaintance. Oscar never mentioned that he had a son, so this was a shock to Zero, and even bigger he had to work with him.

Jude did not look like Oscar. Neither physically nor mentally. Actually, it was the total contradiction. Friendly, polite, and devoted only to work.

He knew what Zero would need even before he asked for it. He did the job well and conscientiously. But beyond this frame, he was kept extremely reserved. He did not accept Zero's ambiguous jokes, nor did any of the so-known Zero charms burn in him.

Zero was careful that he does not slip something that would reveal his relation with Oscar. He hoped Jude would never find out. Only the thought of it was extremely embarrassing.

Zero noticed something else. Jude did everything to impress his father. But whatever had done, he remained ice-cold at him.  
Zero could understand Jude's desire for his father's acknowledgment, he grew up without father too. But apparently both of them grew up in the opposite direction. Zero was loud, attacked, penetrating, while Jude was quiet, self-sufficient and polite.  
In spite of all, they did their best, as if they were at least such satisfaction with what they worked.

In the next few months, Zero completely justified his move to LA Devils. With the play and the effort approached near the first two teammates.  
Oscar was more than pleased with that part of the deal. With the other part, he was more dissatisfied. Namely, Zero has always had the apology to find with him. He would say that he must maintain the image of rising stars in constant exits and photography with models in more visible places in the city. He was almost never in the apartment. But Oscar did not like that much. The more Zero refuses him, Oscar became more frustrating and careless.

On the other hand, Zero has filled newspaper columns with his relationships with the most beautiful women, his field success, and sometimes scandal. Everything was great for the club, Oscar had to agree with that.

Jude was especially pleased. In the work with Zero he could learn a lot, and to provide his maximum.   
In principle, after initial misunderstandings, they agreed well. Zero was still kidding, but he did not cross some boundaries. He was trying to make his job less difficult.  
Jude sometimes feels that Zero hides something, but does not even want to know. While anything, whatever it does not affect the job, that's not his business.

Soon it is near the end of the first Zero season in the new club. Next weekend will play the last game that decides on the champion.

Zero finally lowered Oscar's pressure and agree to meet with him. After the usual sex, Zero noticed that Oscar still wants to stay and is afraid that this has gone in the direction he does not want.

Zero order dinner and bring wine, but warned that they still have to be careful and that this should not go to habit.

Oscars around the midnight go home. Paused at the door very intimately approaching and whispering something to Zero ear. Zero laughed and smack his ass and shut the door behind him.

All this would not have been anything that Jude did not accidentally find here. He brought Zero some papers to sign. He saw the light on his way home, so he thought he was doing it in the passage.

When he sees them at the door he pulls back to the corner. It was perfectly clear to him what he was just present.  
Oscar and Zero ??? God Lord...  
If anything in life could be imagined this was not it. Not in the worst nightmares.  
He waited for Oscar to lift elevator, and he called on the elevator and went home too. In this state he did not have the power to face Zero. This was a disaster.

Suddenly as if his eyes opened. Who was he trying to impress? Oscar was a terrible man, and now he has crossed all borders.

Jude at home are thinking about what Zero could do to have sex with his father? In front of his eyes it spins the scene that he saw in front of the Zero door. Disgusting. How will they face them next time? And all this before the decisive game.

Jude falls asleep just before morning. Misty with the ugly dreams, he miss an important meeting and appears in the arena around noon. See several missed Zero calls, but tries to ignore it. 

He was see him late at night when he left home from work. Zero is as happy as ever "Hey, I called you..." he says, but immediately sees Jude's expression like something is wrong. Zero tried to ask him, but Jude waved his head at Oscar's office. Zero is burial in place. Everything is clear to him. Jude knows! Shit.

Without the word Jude passes by him and Zero does not even try to stop him. What did he do? Jude and he were on the right path to become friends, and he destroyed everything. In fact, where did he get that idea? The connection with Oscar will persecute him all his life. 

It did not occur that all the guilty would be able to switch to the Oscars. He was not a bastard. He was very aware of everything was doing.

He thought it would not be smart to say to Oscar. He saw Oscar did not like his own son, just did not know why. Perhaps for the simple reason that he was a bad man. And he was worse, even from Oscar.  
Now finally he looks back at everything he has done in his life and for the first time is ashamed.

Is it possible that Jude thus acts on him? It was possible and he knew very well why. For the first time in life he was in love.


	3. Chapter 3

Jude and Zero encounters are reduced only to work. The tension can be cut with a knife. Zero does not find ways to apologize, and what should he say?

Oscar is holding aside, at least until the season is over. No one wants to see him anyway.

Jude is just thinking about the day when this nightmare will end. He can wait for the last game and the day he will tell Oscar to leave. Actually, he will not even tell him because can not look into his eyes, he will just leave.

Saturday finally comes to the joy of all. There is an excitement throughout the arena. Oscar gives a stimulating interview before the game, occasionally looks at where Zero is.

Zero would most likely disappear from the face of the earth. He's tired of this whole situation. He is unsure whether he will be able to play this important game.  
Zero collects the last power atoms and plays the game of life, and LA Devils won the title.

Oscar went from the lodge to personally congratulate his players. Zero sees him and slides to the side, stumbles from thinking he'll ever touch him again.

See that Jude stands on the other side of the court, just like a dog. Alone and unhappy. Zero pauses for a moment and decides to approach him. to Jude's surprise embraced him and kissed him in front of thousands people. There is nothing left to do, though this was the first and the last time.

Jude is shocked, and Oscar is even more. But he can not do anything. See that Zero stepped out and did not go back to none of them.

Jude was disgusted with him and with himself. But he can not deny that he felt something special.  
The mass around them gone crazy. They can not escape anywhere because a mass of journalists surrounded them.  
As Zero responds to questions, Jude becomes aware that he is holding him by the hand. See somewhere in the crowd Oscar who shot him with his gaze and unconsciously clutched Zero's arm stronger.  
Now they are two against each other.

When somehow they pulls out, Zero takes him to the porsche and opens the passenger's door. Jude seated without objection. They are still in silence to Jude's apartment. Zero is totally in his grace and not dares to say anything until Jude begins the first.  
He brought them a whiskey and handed him a glass so they drink to the bottom.

They sit at one end of the other and Jude feels so tired that he just puts his head on his shoulder. "Sorry" Zero silently says and hugged him. Jude is still silent, but he understands what he is talking about.

After showering, they lie down in bed without any desire for sex, they do not even touch each other, just overwhelm them peace and sleep.

In the morning, Zero only watches Jude while sleeping quietly. You could have this whole eternity. He is afraid of the moment he wakes up and what he will tell him. For now, he will still enjoy this moment.

The smile that Jude sent to him when he opens his eyes dissolves Zero's heart. Zero hugged him tightly. "Hey, you'll choke me" Jude says with a smile, and does not really want this to stop. Zero releases him so he moves and with his body cover his "Is it better now?" so they start kissing gently, lightly, and than more passionately ...

They've forgotten everything but this now, everything bad is behind them. They enjoy endless, in touches, in kisses, in research ...  
Jude has not been shy as usual. Compete Zero in all. Until after the achieving peak both fall on the bed.

"I do not want to face the world, not yet" Jude says, looking at the ceiling. They both know that nothing will ever be the same as before. "Sorry" Zero says again, as Jude gently looks at him and caress his face "It's okay, no one is without sin" he says.   
"I thought you did" Zero was joking.   
Jude grows eyebrows "You have no idea what I've done for him" he says in a painful voice. Zero hugged him again "It's all past. Now it's just you and me."

“I could imagine anything but that the Oscar are interested in men ..." Jude laughs. Zero is uncomfortable, but Jude has the right, all have sinned, in the future he will be smarter, and more honest.  
And he hopes that Jude will be with him.

Someone might think that he was trying to revenge his father here, but Jude was never such a person. He just wanted to be with someone he cared for, and as Zero hoped that he had found that person.


End file.
